The Isle
The Isle, sometimes called the Whirlpool or the Whirl by sailors, is a large ocean island which rests off the northwestern coast of Quel’Thalas. Gifted to House Islesun by the Sunstriders shortly after the founding of Quel’Thalas, the island still remains under the stewardship and protection of the family and the Farstriders who call it home. Geography History The Isle was unsettled up until the end of the period in which the Quel’dorei settled in the forests of what would eventually become Quel’thalas. A few noble families wished to take the island as their own, but the ruling Sunstriders ended up gifting it to House Islesun, a smaller house of elves who had assisted with plotting and mapping out roads and trading routes in the nascent kingdom. Despite some objections from certain family members, given how far it was from the mainland, they accepted their gift and traveled to the island. Upon arrival, the members of House Islesun came to quickly realize how impressive their new home was and began to build and explore. They eventually settled near the middle of the island, eventually building a huge estate. For a majority of their rule, House Islesun was the only group of elves to live on the island but their partnership with the Farstriders led to the construction of an outpost, which doubles as a port, in the southeast. After the Fall, only a few members of the family still inhabit the estate but the outpost to the southwest is still utilized by the Farstriders. In addition, a small but thriving economy has begun to spring to life in the town of Treeport in the south. Places of Interest Treeport A small outpost which has evolved into a rather sizeable and bustling port town in recent years given developments in trade within and outside of Quel’thalas. The Farstriders do maintain a presence in the town and assist with keeping the peace to some degree. Some have taken to calling the town “Treefort”, a joke that has spread amongst the local populace. The joke’s actual origins are unknown, but some have rumored that it was the invention of a visiting merchant-prince who coined it one very eventful evening. Cambium An outpost which lies deep in the Woods of the Whirl. Built high amongst the trees, this outpost is still used by the Farstriders, who keep watch over the ancient ruins of Balah’Diel. The Islesun Estate A rather large estate which has belonged to House Islesun since the founding of the Isle. The estate is largely unvisited except for members of the family and some close friends. The Wood of the Whirl An ancient forest which spans much of the Isle, nearly from coast to coast. This forest is rather strange in that in how it is shaped throughout the island, most of the trees tilted and off-kilter. From the air, the nature of the trees gives way to a rather glorious sight: the forest has been shaped like a hurricane or a storm around an eye, which is where the Islesun Estate rests. How this came about is still being debated. Some researchers believe it to be the work of druids while others claim it was a result of the Sundering thousands of years ago. Talah’Diel An ancient tower of unknown origin surrounded by the Cadaverous Wood. Unlike other structures on the Isle, this tower appears to be carved from what appears to be a strange mix of near impenetrable wood. The corruption in the woods surrounding the tower however have also affected it, rendering the structure twisted, gnarled, and perhaps filled with dangerous entities. Balah’Diel Another ancient tower of unknown origin. Much like its twin in the south, this tower too is carved from near impenetrable wood but stands tall and straight, uncorrupted unlike Talah’Diel. Despite this, those who live on the Isle, including the Farstriders, do not go near it. Nevaen’s Tower A tower tucked away in the northwest corner of the Isle which overlooks the Great Sea. Northstones | Southstones | Beachstones These sets of mysterious stones each bear particular carvings and markings inscribed in a language researchers still struggle to decode to this day. They are perhaps related to one another, but that too is still a subject of some debate. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations